Teenage Mutant Element Ninjas
by NyctoPluviophile
Summary: When four normal girls get secretly mutated and gain special powers and get on the Shredder's bad side, they meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Naturally, the girls became ninjas from their mutation. How will the Elemental powers cause the turtles to be afraid of semi-normal girls? No love, I promise. Please Read and Reveiw. Thanks! Rated T for cursing.
1. Mutation

**I don't own TMNT, just my OCs. I'll make a chapter 1 and 2 at first, then make two chapters at a time for every reveiw. No, this is not based on episodes**

* * *

We live in the sewers like all mutants do. The main difference between the other mutants and ourselves are, we don't look abnormal, we instead have elemental powers. My name is Skylar (Sky), and I harness the power of wind. My sister Sierra (Blaze), controls the element of fire. Another sister, Theresa (Terra), controls the earth, and my final sister, Aqualinea (Aqua) controls water. We were all mutated in different places, and nothing caused it.

* * *

One day, I just got so sick, no one else could go in my room, and by the time I was better, nothing seemed to change, except I had insane ninja skills. When I first left my room, I could barely stand, because I had been in bed for the past month or two, and I hadn't eaten, since no one could go in my room. I slipped or some knees braces from another time and slowly made my way to the kitchen. Where I expected Terra to be making breakfast, I realized I was the only one about. I crept to Sierra's room, closest to the kitchen, and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, I knocked louder, and just opened the door. There I saw my older sister lying in her hammock, barely moving as much to breathe. My eyes widened as I slowly crept towards her. I shook her gently at first, then violently, but she still didn't stir. I sensed a presence at the door and whirled around to see Aqua standing there, leaning on crutches. She spoke quickly to me, "Get out of there, you might get sick again!" I walked slowly out of the room, concerned. "She saw the worry and said, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I mean, we were." "We?" I asked her. "Yea, Terra just got up. I mean, can you blame her? Its like six am." I stared at her. "How long was I asleep?" "Don't worry, Sky. You were sick the longest, for like two months before you feel into your coma thing. We found Blaze sick and about to pass out every five seconds like Iinstantly after you fell asleep, then Terra, then me. You've been out for like five months, and me and Terra got up like the same time, about a week ago. I bet Sierra'll wake up soon." Said girl appeared almost instantly. She was obviously about to collapse. I realized something. "Hey, Aqua, why are you still using crutches when Terra is bouncing like a balloon half filled with helium?" "I guess... You know what? I don't know, it just hurts to walk." Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I guess Aqua saw it on my face because she instantly tried to grab my arm as I collapsed into a heap on the floor. I guess I fqinted, because the next thing I knew, I was back on my bed. I tried to get up, but I could barely move my right arm or my legs. I removed my blanket with my left hand to see my right arm in a plaster cast (good thing Terra loves arts and crafts) and my legs with mechanical splints. I tried to get up, but I still couldn't stand. I looked around my room until I saw what I was looking for. I saw crutches with purple ribbon (my favorite color) leaned up near my bed. I reached out and grabbed them, then wobbly stood up. I swayed for a moment, but then put more weight on the crutches and started to walk. I exited my room and made my way to the living room. I slowly sat down on the couch, aware that Sierra was watching me struggle. I expected her to make fun of me, and then I saw her clutching the wall every few seconds, as if to hold her weight. She started walking towards me on the couch and sat down next to me. "Hey Sky, you feel better?" Totally not what I was expecting. "Yea, I guess if you can call not being able to walk better." I wanted to watch TV, but the remote was on the coffee table. I held out my hand, wishing the remote would just float into it. Sierra started to lean forward to get it when it actually started levitating into my hand. My eyes widened. I whirled my finger slowly, and right before me was a miniature tornado. I stopped suddenly and leaned back on the couch. I saw Seierra's eyes get wide. She attepted a mini tornado, but instead, she got a small flame at the end of her finger tip. "Uh, Aqua? Um, NOW?" I grabbed Sierra's, finger but instantly let go. "OW! Sierra! That hurt!" I saw a small sparkle in her eye. She looked at her flame. Her vision became intense as the flame grew into a much larger flame. Sierra opened her palm and the fire began to grow more. Then with her other hand, she flicked the top of the flame. A small ball of fire flew through the air and hit me on the shoulder. "Ow!" I shouted. Aqua nor Terra were in the room yet. Sierra's eyes became evil. She flicked a larger ball of fire into my lap, where I had a blanket. Obviously, the blanket caught fire. I through it off of me at the same time Sierra went to smother it, and Sierra's hand was no longer ablaze. Her hand hit my leg, and even though there was no flame, her hand was still really hot. I winced and tears came to my eyes, but I blinked them away. Sierra relit her flame and shot another small fireball at me, very fast, though smaller than the first, and it hit me in the cheek. Right before it hit me, I saw Sierra's playful smile, andknew she was just joking around and thought I was pretending to be hurt by the fire. After the fireball hit my cheek, though, I felt it burn. I screamed bloody murder. I saw Sierra turn super pale as I clutched my cheek. As I cried, I made a small, slow tornado and held it to my cheek. It hurt a little less, but I had still just been burned. I wasn't sure what Sierra would do, but then, she hugged my. No, she clutched me, asif she was going to lose me. That made me stop crying for a moment. Aqua and Terra rushed in, and saw us on the couch. "Sierra, what did you do!?" Sierra started to speak, but I found my voice. "Her element got me." Almost jn unison, we held out our hands. On Sierra's hand was a perfect ball of fire, and mine, my mini tornado. Aqua held out her hand and tried to imagine something appearing, and it did. On her hand was a ball of water. She slowly started closing her hand into a fist and the ball turned to ice. I bent my fingers too, and my tornado turned into a raincloud, and rain started pouring out. I smiled and thought of a giant cloud and it appearex in front of me. I used my hand to direct it over Sierra and made it rain. I held my smaller cloud above my burn. Terra lifted her hand, and the earth beneath her created a small mountain.

That was the day we found out about our secret mutation.


	2. Another Day

Its been aboout a year since then. In that time, we've saved a young lady from a fire, and she became our master. We call her Master Thorn, and about a week after she completely recovered from the fire, she was overcome with the same sickness that gave us elemental powers and ninjitsu. Her time was much quicker, only about a week, and she cound control all of the elements. Since then, she has been training us to protect the city from any danger. There are three main groups of people that the city needs protecting from; the Kraang, the Foot Ninja, and the Purple Dragons. Though recently, when Aqua was scouting Kraang HQ, and Sierra was scouting Foot HQ, there were explosions. We now know that there is someone, or something, also protecting the city.

* * *

Todays training was like any other, doing katas, flips, and sparring matches, until Sierra got annoyed.

"Any of you guys tired of doing the same thing over and over again, cuz I mean, I'm sick of it. When are we gonna jazz it up or sumthin?" Aqua started to defend Master Thorns way of teaching, but then was interupted.

"No, Aqua, she is correct. Sierra, how would you like to 'jazz it up?"

"I dunno, weapons or sumthin."

"Very well then, all of you follow me." Aqua looked at Sierra sternly, then at me helplessly, then relentlessly followed Master Thorn into her room.

"Oh yea, this is what I'm talkin' about." said Sierra, antonisheed. The room's walls were covered in weapons. We all just stood the for a moment, the Terra approached a pair of Kusari Fundo (which are pretty much metal nunchucks), and took them from the wall. 'Awesome' Sierra grabbed a Chiriki (a mace) and started swinging it around like a maniac, and ended up hitting Terra in the arm. "OW!" Aqua calmly took a Kunai, which is like a small dagger that originated from a gardening spade. I chose some shuriken and a hanbo, which is a long solid stick, to help me harness the wind.

Master Thorn smiled at us and said, "Good choices my daughters. From this day forward, we will practice with our new weapons."

"Master Thorn, can there be on more thing?"

"What else could you want in one day, Terra?"

"We need masks so no one recognizes us!" She whipped out an assortment of rainbow cloths. "Come choose your color." She chose a light green cloth, which represented Earth. Sierra took a red cloth to represent fire. Aqua took a deep blue cloth to represent water. I chose a black cloth to represent the darkness of midnight. Master Thorn even took a cloth, a white cloth, to represent new beginnings.

* * *

After we became aquainted with our weapons, Master Thorn started insisting we patrol the city during the night. The first thing I did when we got to the surface was get walkie talkies from a hobby shop."So we can keep in touch."

We started out in the center of New York and began our patrols in different directions. I took east, Sierra, who we now called Blaze for her short temper and her fire aspect, took north, Terra took west, and Aqua took north. I was the first one to see action. When I was jumping between rooftops, I found a burglary. "Girls," I said through my walkie talkie,"I got a burglary on 5th and North. Six PDs, seems planned. Over." Aqua responded first. "On my way." Terra responded next. "Practicly there." Sierra responded hastily," Sorry, little too busy handling a shoot-out." I said," I don't hear any gun shots." "Yea, I stopped'm before they could. On my way." In a minute, all of my sisters arrived.

"It's go time."

We leapt into battle. Terra defeated two PDs incredibly quickly with his Kusari Fundo. I sent a guy across the street with my Hanbo. Aqua knocked out two guys just using ninjitsu. Blaze just stood there shooting fireballs at people. Then, about 25 more guys showed up. That's when it got intense. I started small tornados, and Blaze was throwing fireballs into it, and I was sending it towards groups out like a flaming tornado to keep your mid off a battle. Then more showed up, and we kind of gave up. Terra had resorted to hiding in a small dirt house, Aqua becoming overwhelmed, and Blaze was obviously tired from creating so muched fire. After about a minute more, Terra realized we might be in trouble, so suddenly, we found ourselves in a small dirt hut. Lucky me, a Purple Dragon got caught in my hut too. I was surprised, and he wasn't, so he quickly destroyed me. He beat me with his bare fists untill I was moaning on the floor, clutching my broken arm against my body, before he heard one of his buddies yell, "Guys, its the freaks!" He punched through my hut and joined the fight, and as he was leaving and Terra was fixing my hut, I saw three large, humanoid turtles.

* * *

We all sat in our huts until all that was left was silence. By then, I couldn't feel my whole right arm. I heard Terra lower her hut back into the ground to check all was clear, then did the same to our huts. What she didn't see was the turtles standing at the other end of the store, I guess waiting to make sure we were okay. My sisters saw me before they saw them. Aqua rushed over to me.

"Oh my gosh, Sky, are you okay?"

All I could reply was, "Where are your manners? They saved us."

Blaze came over and looked around. "Sky, there's no one here."

I shook my head. "Yea they are . There right over-" I looked over to where the turtles were standing. They were gone. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a tight gauze cast around my right arm. "Thanks Aqua," I mumbled. I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. Terra was cracking eggs high over a plate and Blaze was throwing fireballs at them, cooking them instantly.  
"I'll have mine scrambled please."

Sierra and Terra looked up. "Oh, hey Sky. You feel okay?" Blaze asked.

"Yea, I feel fine. I'm going on a walk, be back soon." And I headed out.

I started my walk down the east tunnels. I crept through a secret tunnel and sat in my raft. I untied it and drifted downstream until I got close to the old drainage junction. I tied up my raft and started walking again. Soon enough, I came apon a practicly invisible code panel. 'ah ha.' I entered a few four digit codess. 'Now, what might turtles put for a four digit code?' I first tried 1234, just in case, but it didn't work. I saw a little flash of light that said, 'incorect code. 4 more tries.' I tried again. 7389. Just a random number. Nope. ' 3 tries left.' 1248? Bingo. 'Access granted.' The panel opened into a long hallway. I heard shouting coming from the other end. "Hey, dudes, check it out!" "What now, Mikey?" *crash* "Mikey!" "Meep." i walked silently down the hallway, Hanbo ready. I peeked through an archway. What I saw amazed me. I saw three of the turtles, all wearing masks. There was one sitting in a heap of various objects who was wearing an orange mask. I guess that was Mikey. I saw another turtle with a red mask charging Mikey, but Another turtle stopped him. "Raph, don't." So the one wearing red in Raph. "Get outta my way Leo!" So Leo in blue. So one left. I know I saw four at the burglary. A purple masked turtle stepped out of a lab. "Guys, can you keep it- Mikey!" "Sorry Donnie, I promise I didn't mean to." So Donnie in purple. Raph charged Mikey again. "You better run!" So he did. Mikey ran right towards me. I jumped up into the ceiling, but Raph saw me first. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Guys, there's someone here." Leo yelled, "Show yourself!" I got my hanbo ready and jumped down from the ceiling. raph was charging again. 'God, this guy likes charging.' I leapt over his head and whapped him with my hanbo in the back ofthe head. He crumpled like a rag doll, but in hurt my arm. I winced. Leo gaped at me. "You were at the burglary."

"Oh wow, you're so smart. Well, nice catching up with you, gotta go. I turned, leapt over Raph, and ran out. I ditched my raft and ran as fast as I could home. The next turn I took, I came face to face with Leo. I turneed around, but Raph stood there. I grunted and shoved through Leo, but Raph was right behing me. I knew I couldn't lead him to my home, so when I should've turned left, I took a right. Good thing I knew the sewers well, but apparently, the turtles knew it better. Donnie stood in my path. I jumped over his head and kept running. Now, there were two following me. After a while, I only heard one set of footprints behind me. I came to a fourway crossing, but stopped in the middle. I was surrounded. I groaned. "What do you want?" Leo said, How do we not frighten you, and how do you know where we live?" I smirked.

That's for me to know and you to imagine." Raph charged again. I flashed out my hand and a giant gust of wind knocked him back. Leo gaped. "How did you do that?"

I smiled. "Why are you a human turtle?" I threw down a smoke bomb at my feet. When It cleared, I was gone.


	3. The Show

I appeared in our lair. "Girls, we have a slight problem." all of my sisters looked up.

"Hey, Sky, where'd ya go? We got worried." Said Blaze. I winced.

"Um, you know at the burglary, how I said there were other people there? Yea, I was right. Ish. They were actually mutant turtles." My sisters gaped. Aqua said, " And you know this how?"

" Well, I kinda found where they live, and then when they surrounded me, I smoke bombed."

Terra said, "And let me guess, you expect us to come with you to meet them, or something?" I nodded slowly. "Sweet! When can we go?"

* * *

I cautiously led my sisters to the Turtles' lair. I typed in the code and motioned for my sisters to stay. I crept into the lair. I peeked around the wall into the main room. There was no one there. I motioned for my sisters to join me then stay there. I walked silently through the room. I looked around. Still no one. I turned and said, "All clear. You guys help me look in the other rooms." As they walked towards four doors, I made my way to a bigger room, which looked from the outside like a dojo. I walked in and saw a giant humanoid rat meditating on the floor. I would be lying if I said I didn't jump a bit. I started slowly walking out when he spoke.

"You must be the air bender. My sons have not stopped talking about you." He opened his eyes and stood up. "My sons are on a mission. Would you care to bring your sisters in? I would love to meet them and assess their abilities." I hesitantly called in my sisters. They walked through the doors cautiously. When they saw the rat, they all jumped a little. When they saw me though, they walked with a little less fear. The rat smiled. "My name is Master Splinter, but please call me Splinter." I introduced ourselves. "I'm Sky, and these are my sisters Blaze, Aqua, and Terra." Splinter looked at us somewhat intensely, and then asked us, "Could you show me your powers?" I nodded. I looked at Terra, who smiled. She loved my demontrations. I spun my finger in the air and created a small tornado. I willed it to become bigger, then cued Blaze to summon small fireballs and throw them into the tornado. I then sent the tornado through the air at Aqua, who created a water ball around the tornado and then froze it. I created a cloud and sent it over Terra's head. Terra raised some ground and turned it to dirt. She summonded some seeds and planted them in the ground. Aqua then pointed at the cloud and made it rain. I tilted my head and concentrated. Terra's seeds grew quickly into large vines. I ate one. I glanced at Terra. She motioned for one more. I made the wind travel in a vortex by her feet. I willed it to pick her up. In the air, she did some flips, then I put her down. I stared her down. She had been working on a new show peice: bending metal. She willed the dirt to rise up. She started sweating as she turnedthe dirt to metal, but she managed to do it. She pursed her lips, and bent the metal into a grill shape. Blaze created coals and lit them in the grill, then threw on a random peice of meat. She enlarged the flames, cooking the meat faster, then I created a cool wind blanket and layed it over the meat. "Fresh rib-eye, anyone?" We bowed to Splinter. I noticed Terra was super worn out from het metal bending, so I created a small chair-like tornado, then nodded to Terra to sit down. Splinter started to ask us something, something about and old friend, when he was interupted. The turtles were back from their mission.


	4. And They Meet Authors Note

The turtles were all craking jokes and replaying their previous battle with each other, until the saw us. I forgot to keep Terra's chair up, so it dissapeared and crashed to the floor. Raph's eyes widened. He took a step forward, but Leo held out his arm, stopping Raph from charging. Terra made a little 'eep' and created a dirt hut around herself. I sighed and thrust out my hand, causing Terra's hut to collapse.

"Hey!"

Donnie spoke first.

"Wait, there are four of you?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, there's just me. Why do you ask questions where the answer is right in your face? I thought you were the smart one." Donnie started to speak, but was interupted by Leo.

"Okay, seriously, who are you, what are you, and what do you want?" I finally answered him.

"My name is Skylar, Sky for short, and I harness the power of the wind. These are my sisters. Sierra, or Blaze, harnesses the element of fire. Aqualinea, or Aqua, controls the element of water. Theresa, or Terra, controls power over the earth and is also learning metal bending. We were mutated a short while ago by an unknown cause, and from that mutation, we gained our elemental powers and the skill of ninjitsu. And we don't want anything. We- I was just exploring the sewers when I **accidentally **stumbled upon your home. I entered, for I was curious as to what it was, and then **someone** got the wrong idea and started chasing me. But it was a plus to find Hamato Splinter. Our master will be overjoyed to see him again. I will come by with her later." Leo almost gaped. "Bye now." DOnnie jumped over my head and stood at the exit.

"No, you are **not** running off again. This time, you will stay, and we will figure this all out." By this time, I realized Splinter had left.

I said, "No."

Leo said, "What?

"I said, no. I'm not 'talking about it." I'm either leaving or fighting. Your choice." My sisters looked at me.

"Don't worry, It'll just be me. Four against one, piece'a cake."

Leo shrugged. "Fine, have it your way. We fight, if we win, you talk, you win, we don't care what you do. Let's do this in the dojo." I followed the four brothers to the dojo. I looked back at my sisters and smirked. They looked worried, but I know I'll be fine.

As we entered the dojo, I said, "I hope you know, I'm not holding back. One or more of you may leave here without an arm. Warning you up front." I grinned as Mikey looked at Leo. He just nodded. I grabbed my bo staff and got in ready position.

"It's on." And I charged.

* * *

**Should I continue this story? Sorry I cut off the chapter, I couldn't think of where I could take this story. I f you want me to continue, please either say so, give me an idea of where I can take this story (I can alter the previous story lines if necessary) or both. Please tell me your opinion. Thanks guys (and girls)!**


End file.
